An Imprint's Love
by KenzieKAT
Summary: Paul's older sister, Taylor, leaves her three month old baby, Kayla, with him while she goes off to college. Embry imprints.
1. Drop Off

_Paul, there's someone at your house_ Sam thought, and showed me the picture of a woman, holding a little pink blanket in her arms.

_Whose that?_ Jake asked.

_It might be my sister, Taylor, but I haven't seen her in so long. Sam, could I?_

_Yes, but tell me what's going on as soon as you find out._ He ordered,

_Got it boss_ I said and then phased, and slipped my shorts on.

"Taylor?" I asked, walking out of the trees.

She stood up abruptly, and laid the little pink blanket in a carseat. "Paul," She sobbed, running up and wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so sorry." She kept crying into my chest.

"It's ok." I said, rubbing her back. "It's alright." I said, trying to reassure her.

"I don't know what to do." She cried, letting go of me. She seemed a little hesitant, probably because my eyes kept darting between her and the carseat on my front porch.

"What are you here for?" I asked, pulling her to the porch and out of the rain that just started falling. Poor Jake and Sam... they're going to smell like wet dogs. Even though they are.

"I- I." She started sobbing again.

"It's ok. I'm here for you." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"I was just... and now he's... and now she's... Ya know?" She asked, crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, pulling away and looking at her face.

"He left me. And now I can't take care of my baby!" She screamed, and probably woke up everyone that was asleep at 8.

"It's ok. Mom will lend you some money," I was confused at why she was on my doorstep, instead of our mom's. Jared came out of the house, with Kim trailing behind him. They both looked at the baby on the front porch, and at the girl sobbing in my arms.

"What what did you do?" Jared demanded, storming up to us.

"This is my sister, Taylor and her baby..." I didn't know her name yet, so I just didn't know her name.

"Her name is Kayla." She said. "Named after his mother!" She wailed, and we all hurried to get her in the house. Kim saw us heading towards the door and picked up the carseat to bring it inside.

"It's alright," I said again, and sat her down on the couch.

"Give her to me." Taylor said, holding her arms out and Kim quickly picked the baby up and passed her to my sister. "She's the only good thing left in my life. Only three months." She started crying again, and when the tears dropped on Kayla's face she stirred and started crying.

Taylor quickly started shushing her, and rocking her back and forth. "She's probably hungry," Kim said, and Taylor nodded. Before I registered what had happened, somehow Taylor and pulled down her shirt and Kayla latched onto her.

"I've been trying to get her to bottles, but she's just not going to do it anytime soon." Taylor shook her head. "So stubborn, just like her father." She whimpered.

"Jared, why don't we go?" Kim suggested, grabbing Jared's upper arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Ok," He agreed, wrapping his arms around her and leaving the house.

"Paul, I"m so sorry I'm dumping all this on you." Taylor said, sitting next to me, picking up Kayla's pink blanket and throwing it over her shoulder to hide the baby's face.

"What do you mean?" i asked, suddenly afraid.

"I- I"m going back to college and there's nowhere I think little Kayla's safe but here. Where we both were born and grew up." She said, grabbing my arm. "I- The only college I could get into is in Florida and I don't have anybody to leave her with." She cried.

"Taylor, I- I can't." I stuttered, wanting to help my neice but not sure how that'd go with all of us changing into wolves.

"Please, Paul." She begged, and then straightened up her shirt. Kayla fell asleep again, just like that. "See? She won't even be that much trouble." She tried to reason with me.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Just a few years and I'll come to visit every chance I get." She promised, placing Kayla in the carseat, and tucking the blanket around her.

"How many breaks will you get?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"It varries... but I'll be here every chance I get." She said, practically begging me.

"See, La Push isn't really... safe anymore." I tried, but she shook her head.

"Forget it, I"m sorry I bothered you," She said, getting up and grabbing the carseat.

"Wait," I said, and grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at me hopefully through her tears. "I guess, if it's not for too long."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I hugged her back, and she sighed. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said, and pulled back. "Um, I have the rest of her stuff out in the car. I'll send you a check once every month for her." She fretted, going out the front door. I followed after her, and helped unpack everything.

If I never see the color pink again it'll be too soon.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked, after she helped show me how to change a diaper.<p>

"It's fine. Sam and Emily just had another baby and so she can... _play_ with them." I asked, making play sound like a question.

"Well, just make sure she knows I love her." Taylor started crying again. "Well, I"m off to the airport," She said, and I walked her out to the car. "I already miss her."

"It'll be ok Tay." I assured her again. she sighed, and hugged me again.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said, and then pulled away.

"Go on now, you don't want to miss your flight." I said, pushing her into her car gently.

"Thank you so much. It'll only be for a little while." She promised, and stopped crying.

"She'll be safe with me. I promise."

"Thank you," She said, and then pulled out of the driveway and took off towards Seattle.

I didn't know if I should phase and tell Sam or if I should take heer down to see him. Either way I'd either leave her or probably wake her up.

I decided to play it safe, and latched the carseat case into the back of my pickup. I didn't know if this thing still ran, but I guess I'd find out. I walked back into the house, and crouched down next to the little girl.

She looked so much like our mother, but still some other features that weren't entirely Quileute. I hoped that didn't cause a problem. "Come on, missy. Don't wake up," I was mumbling, hoping she would stay asleep.

She stirred, but luckily for me she ended up with her hand right next to the strap I needed her arm to go under.

I quickly buckled her up, and lifted the carseat. It kept bumping against my leg, which was kind of annoying. It'd be so much easier if I just carried it. I just didn't know if she'd get sick from the cold. Taylor had left all the medical records and everything that came with having a baby under your care up in her room.

I hoped I wasn't too rough when I tried to get the car seat into the base. Her little eyes fluttered open to reveal these crystal blue eyes. Guess those came from the dad. Her lip started quivering, and I quickly reached between her legs and grabbed the pacifier. I guided it to her mouth, and she sucked it into her mouth. Satisfied, her eyes closed again, and she started snoring softly... as much as a 3 month old could snore.

I grinned, and shut the door as quietly as I could. Then I climbed in the front seat and thankfully, the truck started. It wasn't a loud truck, thank my lucky stars for that one, but it was kind of bumpy.

About half way there I heard her moving around, and she started crying. And when I say crying... I meant screaming.

I quickly pulled off to the side of the road, and tried to get her to stop. A few minutes passed... this was hopeless.

An old man pulled over, and got out of his car. "Excuse me, son. Do you need any help?" He asked, smiling.

"No, no. I got it." I assured him and on cue she screamed as loud as she could. I jumped at the sudden outburst, and tried to get her to calm down.

"I remember that scream... she's hungry. Where's her mother?" He asked. Nosy old people.

"My sister went to college in Florida today." I explained, and stepped aside. "She only breast feeds and I didn't even bring any bottles. Gosh, I'm so stupid." I muttered, hitting myself on the head.

"There's a convenince store right there," He said, pointing.

"Yea?" I asked dumbly.

"It sells some there... it just looks like regular milk but it's not." He saed. "Good luck." He waved goodbye and got back in his car.

"Ok," I sighed, shutting the door. Wow it's quiet. I opened my door... there's the screaming. "Don't you ever stop to breathe?" I asked, exasperated.

I finally pulled up at the store... I say finally but it was only like 2 minutes. I knew the owner of the store so I called him.

"Yeah?" He asked, picking up on the second ring.

"I need baby milk. Now. I"m in the parking lot but don't want to leave her alone or take her in there." I said quickly. I watched as he ran around the counter, up to the refridgerated stuff, and ran out the door. He saw my truck and ran over to me.

"You got lucky man. Last one." He said, smiling.

"Thank you, so much." I sighed, grabbing it out of his hand.

I handed him 5 dollars and then he walked back inside the store. I sighed, climbed in the back, and held it up to her mouth. She latched onto it like I saw her do with Taylor. "thank you," I praised. I pulled it out of her mouth, and she started to whine again. I quickly unbuckled her and pulled her into my arms.

For the first time in my life, I held my baby neice in my arms.

* * *

><p>She finally finished, and her eyes fluttered closed. Her whole body relaxed in my arms, and I sighed. Thankfully, she didn't stir, or move or anything. I easily re-buckled her, thanked the owner again, and drove off to Sam and Emily's.<p>

"Paul?" Sam asked, walking outside. "Why are you in your truck?" He asked, walking up to the window. I sighed, and rolled down the window behind me. He glanced in, and froze. "Paul? what did you go?" He asked the same question Jared had asked only a few hours ago.

"It's not mine. She's my neice." I explained, getting out and turning off the truck. "So do I carry the whole thing in there or just the baby?" I asked, not knowing what to do.

He chuckled. "Whatever you want." He said, and then walked back inside. Probably to warn the rest of the pack. I sighed, and unbuckled her. She immediatly curled up into my chest, her tiny hand right against my heart.

I stopped at the door. This is the last second I'll be called the super ladies man of La Push.

I took a deep breath, but opened the door anyways. I adjusted her so she was up against my shoulder, instead of in my arms. Everyone stopped and looked at me, except Kim, Jared, Sam and Emily.


	2. Embry

"Paul? Whose this?" Haily, Brady's imprint, asked walking up to me.

"This is my neice, Kayla." I said, moving her back into my arms so she could see her face.

"She's so cute," She whispered, mesmerized. "She's young. Just like me." She grinned.

"Yeah, she looks a lot like my mother." I mumbled, and Brady stepped up to her.

"She's so cute!" Emily gushed, walking up to us with Ethan, Haily's twin, on her hip.

"You're not quite as young as she is." Brady murmered. "You're two, and she's only..." Brady looked up to me.

"She's three months." I said, and passed her to Emily after she put Ethan on the ground.

"She's beautiful. Look at her Sam." Emily mumbled, turning to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "So, Paul. Are you hungry? The rest of us already ate." Emily said, sitting dwon next to Kim with her. They both smiled and giggled.

"Jared, look at her." Kim gushed, and Emily passed Kayla to her.

"She's adorable." Leah said, surprisingly.

I rolled my eyes, and walked into the kitchen. I got all the food I desired, put all the empty plates in the dishes, and walked back into the living room.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Claire was whining from Quil's lap. He let her up, and right when Leah moved Claire was in her spot. "She's so pretty," Suddenly, she looked up and around the room. "Where's Embry?" She asked, going back over to Quil.

"He's on patrol with Collin," Quil said, and I sighed. The last two I wanted imprinting on my neice. The two who were pretty high up there next to me on the girls scale.

"Well when are they going to be here?" I asked, worried.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen. And even if it does... it's not like they're going to want to right now." Quil said, wrapping Claire up in his arms. She giggled, and poked his nose.

"Seth?" I heard Sue call. She walked into the house, nodded at Leah, and glanced around the room. Her eyes stopped when she saw the little girl in Kim's arms. "And whose this?" She asked, walking up to Kayla.

"That's Paul's neice. Taylor just dropped her off tonight." Kim said, moving Kayla's head so Sue could see. "Oh, she's beautiful."

"Yeah, we all agree." Emily giggled, and sat down next to Ethan on the ground. She started playing with him, while some of the guys left. Embry and Collin walked it, looked around, and stopped when they saw the baby. I could tell they were trying hard to imprint. Collin looked away, and sat down next to Brady and Haily.

Embry... Embry just stood there. Looking at my three month old neice like she was his everything.

Oh, hell no.

"Embry," I growled, rising to my feet.

Brady quickly took Haily into another room, followed by Collin and Ethan.

"Embry," I growled again.

Sam jumped to his feet, took the baby from Kim, and passed her to Emily. "Kim, Jared. Go now." Sam commanded, and they both quickly exited. Leah disappeared along with Sue. Jake, Quil, and Claire all went into the kitchen, but I knew they were listening.

"You. Didn't." I all but spit at him.

"Seth, there you are. Sue was looking for you," Emily said and quickly pushed him out the back door.

"Ok, bye." He managed to say before the door was slammed in his face.

"Embry freaking Call!" I yelled, and lunged at him.

"Paul! Don't you dare phase!" Sam ordered, and I didn't. I just jumped on him and started hitting him everywhere I could. It didn't matter if I hurt him. He'd just be healed by tomorrow.

I heard Emily shushing a baby screaming, and only when Sam yanked me off Embry, I realized it was Kayla. "Dang it," I got up, and slowly walked over to the crying baby. "Please," I begged, and Emily passed her to me. I started shushing and rocking her back and forth, like I saw Taylor do earlier.

"I- I"m so sorry, I..." Embry tried to apologize and winced when Sam re-set his nose. "I promise, I won't hurt her." He whimpered.

"It's alright, Embry." Emily was soothing him, buy I wasn't paying attention. I just wanted to get Kayla back to my house.

"I'm going, um... if you want to stop by later Sam, you can." I said, and then open. "I'm sorry," Embry managed to spit through the blood in his mouth. Then I shut the door.

She stopped crying when I put her in her carseat, and drove to the house. The ride there was silent, but I knew she wasn't asleep. I would hear her gently move around, and could practically feel her eyes move around, trying to figure out where she was.

I pulled up to my driveway and got out. I was not surprised to see Embry there, with a bit wad of paper towel in his mouth. "Paul, please listen to me." He begged. I just glared and him and got the carseat out of its base.

I passed him by on the way into the house, not even sparing him a glance. "Please, Paul. Do you think I want to be here? In your house? When you just beat me up? No. I'm terrified right now. I just want to see her." He whimpered, and I sighed.

I sat the carseat down, and started unbuckling her. I tried to go as slow as I could, weighing all the options I had, and weather or not I should let him hold her.

Well I was already this far. Why tease him?

I got her out, held her for a second, and then turned to Embry. "You know how to hold her right?"

He nodded, and held his hands out for her. I passed her to him, and when she moved into his hands, her eyes opened. She looked around and started to move her feet and hands. "That means she's excited," I mumbled, remembering that from the book I read before I left.

"Really?" He beamed, and she started moving faster. Her eyes met his, and he smiled wider. "Why are her eyes so blue?" He asked, worried. At the sound of his voice, she made someting that could resemble a smile.

"Her father wasn't Quileute." I said simply.

He sighed. "She's perfect." She stopped moving altoghether, and yawned.

"I'm going to put her to bed. You can sleep on the couch, or the floor in her room." I said, even though it pained me to do so.

"Really?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, but Kim and Jared are already asleep. So be quiet." I started walking towards the ex-extra room. I had managed to set up a crib for her before we went over to Sam and Emily's but that was about it. I'd have to do the rest later.

I picked up the book on the table next to her bed. I read the part I wanted, and then got ready for her to go so sleep. I changed her diaper quickly, and then changed her into her pajamas. I laid her down on her belly, making sure there was a fan on to blow the air around in the room, and then pulled the blanket lightly over her.

Embry walked into the room, and sat down on the rocking chair. "Thank you, Paul." He said, and then crawled onto the carpet. I sighed, walked to the hall closet, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and thew it at him. He grunted, but used them as he wished.

"Good night," He whispered, moving closer to the cradle.

"Night," I mumbled back and then headed out to do my patrol.


	3. Thank You Emily

It was about three A.M. and my patrol had just ended. I climbed into bed, and relaxed.

That was when Kayla decided to start screaming again.

"Paul!" I heard Jared yell.

"Make it stop," Kim begged,

I sighed, got back up, went to the kitchen, and got her some of the formula Taylor left. I made the bottle, tested it on my arm... that didn't work so I had Kim do it. She said it was fine, and I went to give it to her.

When I walked in Embry was shushing her and trying to get her to stop crying. He seemed pained that he couldn't make her stop. He looked up at me, and sighed. I reached for her, and put the nipple in her mouth.

She made a face, spit it back out, and kept screaming. I put it back in. Same thing happened. I did it again, and again, and again. Now I was freaking out. I grabbed the phone, and headed outside so Kim and Jared could go back to sleep. Embry stayed in her room, looking at all her little toys.

"Hello?" Emily answered, probably exhausted.

"She won't stop!" I yelled, and she laughed.

"She's hungry." She said, smiling.

"I know that! She won't take the fricken bottle!"

She giggled. "She's on breast isn't she?"

I nodded. "Oh! Uh yeah."

"You just nodded, didn't you?" She asked.

"Emily, what do I do?" I asked, desperate. She probably had woken up the neighbors by now.

"Just keep trying." She said, and moved. "You know what, I'm on my way. I've got plently of milk to spare."She said and I heard her shuffling around.

"Um, I dunno..." I hesitated and she laughed.

"It's fine. She won't know the difference." She laughed again. "Sam, babe?" I heard him grunt. "I'm going over to Paul to help with Kayla ok?" She asked, and then gasped. "Sam," she moaned.

"Emily! Still on the phone!" I yelled, and walked back inside.

"Sam, off. No, now." She sighed again and I heard a door open and close. "I'm coming. It'll only be this once. Don't be so weird." she said, and then hung up.

I sat down on the couch, and noticed Embry was there, with Kim and Jared.

"Um, Paul? You know I love you like a brother... but-"

"We can't sleep here with that kid!" Kim yelled, storming out of the house. Jared sighed, and followed her.

"We'll come back. She's just upset." Then they left.

"So, Embry... Emily's on her way. She said she has a plan." I shifted and he grinned.

"She's gonna feed her?" Embry asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I told her she didn't need to, but she's already here." I said, and she opened the door then shut it quickly.

"Give her to me." She said, already undoing her shirt. I handed her over to Emiy, and looked away. This is so weird.

"Come on, now. It's the same stuff." Emily said to the screaming child, but then everything was silent.

"Ew," Embry mumbled, and I hit him on the back of the head.

"So, guys. What are you going to do next time?" She asked, smirking.

"I have no idea." I sighed, running my hands over my face. "Is it like this every night?"

Emily laughed and nodded. The sudden movement caused Kayla to break away, but then latch right back on. "Do they sell fake breasts" Embry asked, and I hit him again.

"Yes, but... those aren't used for this." She said, and Kayla let go again. She started moving around, looking at Emily expectantly. She cradeled Kayla in one arm, fixed her shirt, and then started to pat her back.

"Well, what are we going to do? she's just going to wake up again!" Paul whisper-yelled. Embry chuckled. "What. Call?" I asked, exasperated.

"Maybe she'll let me do it." He suggested. "Like bottle feed her. We are sould mates." He grinned and I hit him again.

"Not a bad-" Kayla then decided to burp really loudly, and start screaming again. "Last time," Emily promised and bared her other breast to Kayla. "You should try it." She said, after Kayla re-latched.

"Would you let me try?" Embry asked, grinning.

"Sure, go for it. Next time though." I sighed. "Is she almost done?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Yes, but you two have to burp her this time. I'm going back to bed." She said, and the sat down. She groaned, and rubbed her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Embry asked, turning completly to her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant again. Even after just having Crissy. I just hope it's a boy this time if I am." She sighed. "I didn't think I'd be able to get re-impregnigated this quick after having a baby." she shook her head. "You guys and your wolf parts." She silently laughed.

"Here, I can take her." I said, reaching for her after Kayla let go again. She looked at Embry and started moving again. "Fine, Embry can do it." I said, thanked Emiy and then walked to my room. I just opened the door when I heard Kayla release a huge fart.

"Ah! On my leg little girl!" Embry fake yelled. Then she burped.


	4. Emily's Freak Out

"Boys come eat!" Emily yelled from the kitchen and everyone but me, Embry, Kim, and Jared did so.

We we all exhausted by this little sleeping baby in my arms.

"Guys?" Emily turned the corner and saw Kim and Jared sound asleep on the couch. Embry sprawled on the carpet and me holding a sleeping Kayla, about to pass out. "What? You guys are werewolves... well not you Kim but you put up with one every day. You guys turn around in the woods searching for _vampires_" She said, thumping me on the head.

"Give her to me,"Sam said, and held his arms out. I did, and Embry jumped up.

"No, I got her." He said, but Sam pushed him back down.

"Can't even handle babysitting for a few months." He grumbled, headed to his and Emily's room.

"You better have washed those sheets after last night!" I yelled, and Emily blushed furiously.

"Get in there and eat." She said sharply, before storming away.

Embry sighed, but got back up and fixed a plate. He sat between Collin and Brady, and they were both grinning. This should be good. "So, you imprinted on a 3 month old, huh?" Collin asked, smirking.

"Yeah..." Embry said, suddenly afraid of where this conversation was going.

"Well, how do you think her mo-" Brady began to say.

"Brady! Get out of my house!" Sam yelled coming back into the kitchen.

"Can I take my food with me?" He asked, rising to his feet.

Sam didn't answer, but he took it anyways.

"Paul?" Embry asked, trembling. "What _will_ she say?" He asked, scared.

"I have no idea. she's ok with something one second and then telling you to leave but not wanting you to. She's a girl, Embry." I sighed, sitting down.

After that last comment a few things were thrown at me. They all hit me in the head.

"Well that was rude." A little girl's voice said, and we all turned around to see Hailey standing there.

"Come on, honey. Let's get you ready for the day." Sam said, picking up his daughter and taking her to her room.

"He's so cute," Emily murmered when he walked off and I could almost feel his grin from down the hall.

"So, Em. Any news you want to tell us?" Seth asked, adverting his eyes.

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Not really? What's that mean?" Collin asked, chuckling.

"It means not really," She snapped, grabbing both their plates and dumping them in the sinks. "Now get out of here!" She yelled, throwing the salt and pepper shakers at them.

"That's bad luck," Collin grumbled when he left.

"I just wanted to mess with her." Seth pouted, and then walked out the door.

We all just looked at Emily, most of us were a little frightened.

"I just need some air." She said, walking out the back door.

"I wonder what she's hiding that made her go all..." I said, but couldn't find a word to describe her actions.

"I think you know," Embry said, and mouthed 'remember what she said the other night' at me. My eyebrows rose.

"Do you think it's true?" I asked, getting up. He nodded, and stood up too. "I'm going to take Kayla home. You can come if you want." I said, walking into Sam's room. She was laying there so peacefull. On their bed, with four pillows surrounding her so she wouldn't roll off the bed.

"She's so beautful," Embry whispered, and walked up to her.

"Come on, let's go." I said, picking up Kayla and holding her close to me. "I knew I should've driven today." I said, looking at the pouring rain outside the window.

"I'm gonna run to your house and get your truck. You just stay here with her." Embry said, jogging out of the house.

I walked out into the living room and laid down on the couch with her still in my arms.

She moved and ended up hitting me in the eye. "Ow," I muttered before it healed.

I don't know when, but apparently I fell asleep while waiting for Embry to return.

"Hey, Paul?" Embry said, shaking me. I jumped up, growling and looking around the room. "It's ok. I just put Kayla in her truck. Come on," He said, pushing me towards the door.

"Alright, man." I said, stumbling over to the door.

He jumped into the drivers side, and waited for me to get in.

The ride to my house was quiet, other than Kayla occasionally moving around in her carseat.

"I gotta patrol. You just stay here with her. She should get hungry in a little while." I said, getting out of the truck and headed to the woods. Embry carefully took her inside, and shut the door behind him.

Then she started crying.

Good luck, Embry, I thought, and then headed off to patrol.


	5. Should I?

**Should I make her older in the next chapter? Like... a timeline through her and Embry's life? Or should she stay a baby? Or do I go straight to her being 16 and having feelings for Embry?**


	6. Timeline

5-

"Hey, Kayla. We need to talk to you about something." Embry said, pulling me up onto his lap

"What?" I asked, putting down my dollie.

"Well, there are some things we need to discuss." Uncle Sam said, coming into Paul's living room.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked, getting exicted "Is it a secret?" I asked, jumping up and down on Embry's leg.

"Yes, and you can't tell anybody, alright?" Kim asked, shaking her baby.

Uncle Jared did something naughty to Aunt Kim. Now they have Gissell. (Another way of writing the princess's name from Enchanted.)

"Well, we can all turn into wolves." Sam said, looking down.

"That's magical." I sighed, smiling.

"But remember, you can't tell anybody. If you do, Uncle Paul and all of us could get hurt." Sam warned, and I gasped.

"Why would they hurt you guys?" I demanded, tyring to stamp my foot... but because I was on Embry's leg I couldn't do that very well.

"Because they'll be scared of us." Embry whispered in my ear.

I liked it when Embry did that. It made me feel like I was... His.

6-

"Embry, look at this picture I drew today!" I squealed, shaking it in front of his face.

"That's so pretty. Whose it for?" He asked, smiling down at me.

"Seth, he's so nice to me.

His face fell, and then he made up some excuse about having to leave.

"Ok, bye Embry." I said to his back.

"Bye," I muttered, before wiping something off of his face.

7-

"What's wrong, Kayla?" Kim asked, putting Gissell down next to her one year old brother Jackson.

"Stupid Malorie pulled my pig tales." I whined, and started coloring.

"Aw, well she's just jealous." She said, rubbing my back.

"Of what?" I asked, not thinking of anything of mine that she'd want.

"That you have so many people that care about you and that will always be here for you. And most importantly... a HUGE family that loves you." She said, smiling down at me.

8- She gets over Seth and starts liking Embry

"Seth! You're such a jerk!" Embry yelled, picking me up.

"Hey! I didn't see her there!" He tried to defend himself.

"Embry, I got mud on my new shoes." I whined.

"It's alright. We'll rinse them off." He said, carrying me over to the water hose around the back of the house.

"Thank you," I mumbled when he took off both my shoes and rinsed them off.

"Now they're all wet."

"We'll leave them outside to let them get dry." He said, grinning down at me.

"Thank you. I love you, Embry." I said and looked up at his face. He was smiling so widely I thought his face would crack. "Are you alright?" I asked, standing up.

"Yeah, absolutly perfect." He said, still smiling.

9-

"See, this _thing_ happens when your body matures." Emily said, sitting my down on her toilet.

"What do you mean? Why am I bleeding?" I asked, freaking out. "Did I cut myself?"

She smiled. "No, it just means that your body is physically ready to... mature." She said, shifting so she was squating next to me.

"How do I make it stop?" I asked, and she wiped a few tears from my face. "My tummy really hurts."

"I know, it happends. We'll have to wait a few years... but then we'll get you on some special medicine that makes the pain go away.

"Ok," I said, sniffing.

"Now, there is a reason for this..." She trailed off.

Oh gosh. I'm never talking to boys again.

10- Taylor gets remarried but doesn't want her around for a little bit to get comfortable

"What do you mean you got remarried?" Paul growled angrily into the phone.

"I don't care that you guys are 'in love'! Does he even know about Kayla?" He yelled, and Embry wrapped his arms around me.

"No! Ew! You're a boy!" I squealed, pushing his arms off me. "I'm never letting a boy touch me." I said proudly.

He smiled slightly.

"Well we've already practically raised her!" Paul yelled. "You have no right to do that! She doesn't even know him!"

"Come on, let's go." Embry said, taking my hand. I let that one slide.

12-"Kayla, you remember how I was telling you a few years ago how... babies are made, right?" Emily asked, sitting me down on her couch.

I nodded, and she smiled... then frowned. "Well, honey. You're mother has had another baby." She said, flattening my hair.

"Why?" I asked, remembering how she said she never wanted to see me again now that I was 'one of them.'

"Well, that's just what married couples do." She said, but then excused herself to go rock Elijah back to sleep.

I loved Elijah more than I did my own new baby sister.


	7. Lied

13-

"Hey, don't forget what's happening today at school," Paul said, handing me my bag.

"I know." I sighed, going outside.

"Have a great day!" He yelled after me.

"You too," I said, knowing he'd hear me.

"Hey, kido. You remember what today is?" Embry asked when I climbed into his truck.

"Yes, alright. I know! Why does everybody keep asking me that today?" I snapped, getting frustraited.

"Sorry," He mumbled, and pulled out of my driveway.

"Sorry I snapped at you." I said when we pulled up to the school.

"It's alright." He said, parking the car and waiting for me to get out.

"I love you, you know." I said, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I know, honey." He said, grinning and turning to me.

"Well, I gotta go." I said, getting out and walking inside.

"Go straight to the autitorium." The principal said, ushering me inside.

I walked in and sat down in the back, tyring to stay away from everybody. I didn't really like any other friends than my own wolves.

"Ok, class. Today we're going to have an STD awareness assembly!" The principal said happily... awkward.

Getting more aawkward as it goes on...

Even more awkward when she takes a condom and fits it all the way up to her elbow telling girls that it'll fit no matter what...

This is just wrong.

I'm never talking to boys again!

15-

"Hey, Embry." I grinned, showing off my new braces.

"Hey beautiful. How are you doing?" He asked, hugging me.

"I'm fine. I think the STD awareness awkardy is going away." I grinned.

"It's been two years." He said sarcastically.

"So? I could've cut my finger, shook your hand, and gotten freaking Gonorriah (Doubt I

spelled that right) or like Chlamydia." I defended.

He just shook his head.

He's so hot.

NO! Bad Kayla! He's like 18 years older than you. I scolded myself, and then shook my head to clear out my thoughts.

16-

I got my braces off finally. Last night. I'm so excited. Tonight I"m chewing the biggest piece of gum and am trying to eat all the popcorn I've missed out on.

"Hey, I need to tell you something." Embry said, sitting next to me.

"Sure what?" I asked, moving my ball of gum to my cheek so I could talk... sorta.

"There's some more of the legends I haven't told you about." He said, cupping my face. I felt my blush rise and he grinned. "I imprinted on you." He said, with his eyes closed.

"Like..."

"Like, you remember the third wife, right?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Wait! I"m your soule mate! My destiny is to die by saving the entire tribe because I stab myself to protect you from being eatan by a vampite?" I shrieked. Paul chuckled from his room, but I ignored him.

"No, nothing stupid like that." Embry said, shaking his head. "It means that I love you and you're meant to be with me." He said, looking like he thought I'd run off.

"I- Why didn't you tell me before?" I demanded, rising to my feet.

"I didn't want to freak you out." He said, standing too.

"No!" I snapped, slapping his hands away from my face. "I trusted you with everything that's been going on in my life pretty much since I could talk!" I yelled, walking to my room.

"Please, I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner, I just didn't know if you could handle it." He said, following me.

I turned around after wiping some tears out of my eyes. "You lied to me! You said you were my best friend! This, what just happend proves that you're not!" I yelled, turning and slamming my door in his face.


	8. Face

"Kayla? You're going to have to forgive him sometime."

"No I won't."

"It's been two months!" He said, aggrivated.

"I know. But it still hurt, ya know? I thought he could trust me more than that." I said through the door.

Paul sighed, and walked in. He saw the tears gathering in my eyes, and pulled me into a hug. "You know... he really loves you. He hasnt had a girlfriend in a long time because he's been waitin g for you and now you know everything and you're shutting him out. He's heartbroken."

"Yeah, well he's not thee only one hurting."

"You can change that you know." He said softly, then walked out.

Should I forgive him for lying to me all these years?

_He didn't actually lie.._

But he didn't tell me the truth.

_Well it's not like you really care that much._

Shut up. Nobody cares what you think.

_I think _you_ do. Face it. You love Embry. You have since you were 16._

Yeah, well I told him when I was 17 and he didn't even say anything back.

_Stop arguing with me! Go and apologize to him!_

Fine, fone.

I all but ran to Embry's house, ignoring Paul's smirk on my way out.

I ran up to his house and banged on his door. He didn't answer so I banged on it again. "Embry! Embry! Open up!" I yelled, jiggling the knob. I stoped, and lowered my hands when I saw his face. To say hel ooked bade was an understatement. He looked _horrible_. "'m so sorry." I mumbled,. He pulled me to his chest, and kept sighing. He ran his hands through my hair, down my arms, and finally wrapped them around my waist, burying his face in my hair. "I- I didn't mean to do this to you. I'm- so sorry."

"Sh, it's alright. I've just missed you so much." He said, pulling me even closer if that were possible.

"I'm so sorry, Embry."

"Sh, baby doll. It's fine."

"Thsi si all my fault! I shouldn't hav e yelled at you or called you mean names."

He stopped. "You called me mean names?"

"Well... not to your face."


	9. Boring

"So, since you know you're my imprint... you know why I used to get all upset when you used to get all those stupid boyfriends." He said, tucking my head under his neck. I smiled.

"You know, I only dated those guys to make you jealous."

"How long have you had these feelings for me" He asked, stopping his hands from running through my hair.

I sighed, trying to think back to the age I was when I first discovered that I cared about him. "I think I was like 15."

"But... you're 18 now." He said, looking down at me.

"Well, you're like 18 years older than me. What was I supposed to do? Get your hoped up and then say sorry... it's illegal."

He chuckled. "No, I- I guess not." He looked down, looking like he was trying to figure something out.

"Well, I'd better get home. It looks like it's going to rain." I said, stepping up out of his embrace.

"Wait! Wait! Wait wait." He said, grabbing my arm suddenly. "Does this mean... we're together?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. If that's ok with you."

"It's cool with me." He said, trying to sound cool.

I giggled and bent down to kiss his cheek. He sat there, shocked for a little bit. His eyes finally lifted up to meet mine. I smiled at him, and he stood up. His eyes were searching mine, but I wasn't sure what he was looking for.

He smiled slightly, and I felt his arms circle around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and bent his neck a little bit. I sighed, and let my eyes close. I could feel his breath on my face for a while. I was starting to get really impatiant. What the heck is his deal? Is he gonna kiss me or not?

"I'll drive you." He mumbled, pulling his face away from mine.

"Alright." I mumbled back, stepping out of his arms and heading towards the door. He followed me silently, probably feeling really stupid that he didn't just man up and freaking kiss me. What was wrong with him?

Maybe... Maybe he didn't want to kiss me. I gasped. What if I have bad breath? But I brushed my teeth for what felt like _hours_ this morning, and I didn't eat any stinky foods.

The drive back to my house was silent, neither of us knew what to say or had the guts to say it. When Embry finally pulled into my drive way, he stopped and parked the car, probably waiting for me to get out. I sighed, debating on weather or not to lean over and kiss him right there, or if that'd ruin our new... Relationship? Yeah, let's just go with that.

I looked over at him to see him looking at me.

I looked back at the house, and then back at him. I sighed, and got out of the truck. What an uneventful day...

"Hey, you're back later than I thought you'd be. How did things with Embry go?" Paul asked from the couch.

I sat down next to him, and stared at the ceiling. "Well," I started. "I told him how I felt and he told me I was his imprint and that he was always jealous when I had boyfriends and guy friends that I'd hang out with more than him." Paul chuckled, turning the TV on mute.

"And then?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Then I said I'd better get home before the rain starts, and he agreed. I stood up, he stood up. He stared at me, and then wrapped his arms around me. I thought he was going to kiss me or something, but... no. It didn't happen. And then we weren't saying anything on the way here, and when we got here, he just stopped. Like he was going to try again, but he didn't!" I yelled, suddenly upset about the whole thing. I stood up and walked into my room.

I still hadn't come up with a reason for why he hadn't kissed me. I mean... I was ready and just standing there in his arms, waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Did it happen? No! It didn't! I don't get it! I practically told him to kiss me. I even considered kissing _him!_

Why is this imprinting thing so hard? I thought it'd be easy. Like breathing. Of course, Kim and Jared get the perfect relationship. Sam and Emily had a tough time but now they're living great. A few kids, and Sam doens't patrol anymore, so he's done phasing.

It just seems that everybody's relationship is always so easy until it comes to mine. None of my relationships ever work. Boyfriend, friends, best friends... all of them ended badly. I'm just glad that most of them moved away and I never have to see them agian.

I sat down on my bed, and started listening to my iPod. I just laid there, trying to think of something to do. I couldn't go back to Embry's, and Paul was downstairs watching TV. Kim and Jared went to Seattle with Collin and Brady today. Seth is with Leah on patrol. Jake and Quil are with the Cullens... that left nobody for me to talk to.

This is so freaking boring!


	10. Surprise

He still hasn't kissed me. It's been two weeks. I've graduated high school and moved in with him. We still haven't kissed. I don't get it. Why doesn't he want me? I've given him plenty of opportunities.

"Hey beautiful." He said from behind me. I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. He stopped, looking a little scared. "What?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Why won't you kiss me?" I asked. He smiled.

"You want me to kiss you?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yeah…" I said in a 'duh' voice.

"I-" His phone went off. I closed my eyes, irritated.

"What, Paul? But, I- I don't want to. You go. Make her wait. Deal with it. Fine!" He yelled, slamming his phone down and heading to the door. "I'll be back later." He said before slamming the door behind him.

I sighed, disappointed again.

I pulled out my phone and called Paul. "Yes?" He asked, innocent-ly.

"What did you just have Embry go do?" I snapped.

"I- umm… why?" He asked, shushing somebody.

"Because we were… talking." I said, stumbling over the word.

"Talking, hm?" He asked, smiling.

"What. Is. He. Doing." I demanded, getting irritated.

"I- He, um, went to get something for… me." Liar.

"What is it?" I asked, smiling.

"Just… something I needed." He lied.

"Whatever, Paul." I said, snapping my phone shut. I sighed and trudged into my room.

Another day.

Another failed attempt.

Wish I could say that it wasn't another surprise.


End file.
